Certain sensor elements in lambda sensors are conventional. Sensors of this type are normally operated at temperatures between 750° C. and 800° C. To ensure the lowest possible emissions during combustion, the lambda sensor must be promptly available for operation after an engine start. This is achieved by using an electric heater which is integrated into the sensor element. When the sensor is switched on, the heater needs a certain time until the sensor is heated up to operating temperature. This time is also known as light-off time. The electric power introduced via the heater may result in high mechanical stresses in the sensor element during the very short heat-up process of approximately 4 s due to uneven temperature distribution. These high mechanical stresses may, however, result in failure of the sensor.